MS : Souvenir autour d'un feu
by EnfantTV - CFP
Summary: John se souvient...


Elizabeth continuait de fixer les flammes qui dansaient devant elle. Elle avait adoré cette soirée. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir quitté son bureau pour accompagner l'équipe de Sheppard. Les accords qu'ils avaient négociés aujourd'hui, allaient permettre à Atlantis de pouvoir être ravitaillé plus régulièrement en nourriture.

Qui plus est, ce peuple les avait très bien accueillit et les avait invité à se joindre à eux pour célébrer leurs accords. La fête avait été très réussie et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait apprécié, elle qui d'habitude, rechignait à participer à ce genre d'événement. Elle avait beaucoup discuté avec un des conseillers de ce peuple et avait beaucoup appris à leur sujet.

Mais elle avait pu aussi parler plus librement et hors contexte avec les membres de l'équipe de John et ça aussi, elle avait réellement apprécié. Elle avait écouté Rodney se plaindre sur quelques petits soucis de santé très anodins. Et tout y était presque passer, de son enfance en passant par l'adolescence pour arriver à nos jours et aux problèmes rencontrer sur Atlantis.

Teyla et elle, avaient partagé un moment de détente et taquiner très amicalement Rodney. Elle connaissait Teyla en tant que leader et membre d'une équipe d'exploration mais très peu en tant que personne et femme. Et cela elle le regrettait beaucoup car elle savait qu'elles avaient de nombreux points communs.

Elle savait que créer une relation avec chaque personne sur Atlantis était impossible et pourtant, elle aurait tant aimé être plus proche de ses membres. Son rôle devait se limiter à celui d'un leader à l'écoute de ses hommes.

Elle avait découvert un Ronon beaucoup plus loquace et festif qu'elle ne pensait. Elle avait pu constater aussi à quel point l'intégration dans l'équipe avait été vite acquise pour le nouveau venu. Elle en était heureuse. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été tout d'abord réticente.

Elle adorait cette sensation de chaleur que donnaient ses feux de camps. La soirée se terminait tout juste et les toutes dernières personnes commençaient à s'en aller. Des locaux leur avaient été donnés mais Elizabeth n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait encore profiter de ce moment calme près du feu. Ils étaient tellement rares.

Et elle adorait rester dehors à regarder les étoiles. Surtout que le ciel dans la galaxie de Pégase était absolument magnifique. Elle pouvait rester des heures à le regarder mais malheureusement elle n'avait jamais plus de quelques minutes. Elle tira sur les manches de sa veste car la nuit commençait à se faire fraîche mais c'était agréable.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que lors de cette soirée, elle s'était rapprochée de plusieurs membres, tout le monde sauf John. Elle avait une drôle de sensation. Elle savait qu'ils étaient proches et pourtant elle avait l'impression d'en savoir si peu sur cet homme. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Elle reporta son attention sur le feu et leva les mains en sa direction pour se réchauffer quelque peu.

**Voix : **On n'arrive pas à dormir !

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix. Elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle se retourna et vit John qui s'approchait du feu.

**John : **Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Elle lui sourit puis reporta son attention sur le feu.

**Elizabeth : **Je ne m'attendais simplement plus à avoir de la compagnie à cette heure là.

John était debout, près du feu, non loin d'elle. Elle l'observa un moment. Il fixait le feu comme elle le faisait il y a de ça quelques minutes. Son visage était légèrement rosi par la chaleur des flammes. Elle détourna son regard lorsqu'elle vit son regard se planter dans le sien.

**Elizabeth : **La fête était très réussie !

**John : **Oui. C'était plutôt pas mal !

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **Rodney n'a visiblement pas très bien supporté l'alcool local.

John continuait de fixer le feu et son visage se renferma quelque peu à cet instant et il prit un sérieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez John.

**John : **Il tenait à peine debout lorsque Ronon l'a amené à sa chambre.

**Elizabeth : **Je dois avouer qu'après en avoir bu une simple gorgée, la chaleur m'est vite montée.

John la regarda rapidement puis en quelques mouvements, il se retrouva assis à côté d'elle. Elle fut quelque peu surprise et elle se sentit étrangement bizarre lorsqu'elle sentit John près d'elle. Leurs jambes se touchaient presque et elle ressentait déjà de légers frissons alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun contact. Elle était encore peut-être sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Elle ramena ses mains sur ses genoux et les croisa comme pour se réchauffer. Un silence s'était installé qui l'a mis mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait si elle était vraiment si proche que ça de John s'ils n'arrivaient pas à simplement discuter devant un feu de camp.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Elle venait de remarquer une chose. John avait toujours très peu bu, pour n'importe quelle occasion et ce soir c'est à peine s'il avait touché à son verre. Les premières fois, elle s'était dit que c'était parce qu'il était en service mais sa réaction de ce soir lui semblait quelque peu bizarre.

**Elizabeth : **C'est pour ça que vous n'en avez pas bu ? Parce que vous aviez peur de ne pas tenir cet alcool ?

John mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

**John : **Non.

Il ne quitta pas le feu des yeux. Ca ne ressemblait pas à John d'être si peu bavard. Elle l'observa. Ses yeux reflétaient quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore chez lui. Quelque chose qui l'intriguait et qu'elle aurait aimé connaitre. Mais la réponse de John était claire et précise. Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus.

Elle regarda le feu une dernière fois. Il était peut-être le temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Elle commença à se lever lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

**John : **Cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé, s'il avait bien parlé, tellement il avait murmuré ces mots. Elle le regarda. Il n'avait pas bougé. Elle resta assise à côté de lui en espérant qu'il allait en dire plus.

**John : **Il rentrait, tous les soirs, ivre… et cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Elizabeth avait bien entendu. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. John baissa quand à lui les yeux et fixa à terre en jouant avec une brindille.

**John : **Il ne savait pas quand s'arrêter. Je ne sais même pas s'il a déjà essayé une fois.

John se livrait et Elizabeth s'en rendait compte. Elle ne savait pas exactement de qui il parlait mais elle voulait le laisser se livrer à son rythme, sans ne rien brusquer Il releva les yeux et continua à fixer les flammes devant lui.

**John : **Rien n'est jamais passé avant sa bouteille.

Silence.

**John : **Ni ma mère… ni moi.

Elizabeth sentit sa gorge se nouer légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer ses mots. Si elle ne se trompait pas, il était entrain de parler de son père et son alcoolisme. Tout devenait plus clair.

**John : **Un soir, il est rentré, une fois de plus, ivre…

Elizabeth vit les mâchoires de John se contracter. Elle pouvait ressentir sa douleur.

**John : **Mais ce soir là, il a envoyé ma mère à l'hôpital. Cela a été la dernière fois. J'ai emmené ma mère loin de tout cela.

**Elizabeth : **Vous aviez quel âge ?

**John : **14 ans… il ne devait plus lui faire de mal.

Elizabeth aurait tant aimé faire plus mais elle savait aussi que d'être là et l'écouter était important.

**John : **Il fallait que je la protège de tout cela. Elle ne méritait pas cela.

Elizabeth, dans un geste tout naturel, posa sa main sur celle de John. Il tourna la tête vers elle et le regard qu'elle vit la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle qui connaissait un John, fort et sûr de lui, elle découvrait un John blessé. Elle lui murmura presque…

**Elizabeth : **Vous avez bien fait.

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de John se voiler et devenir légèrement humide, elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa main dans la sienne et de la caresser doucement du pouce. A ce contact, il baissa la tête vers ce geste.

**John : **Je me suis promis ce jour là que plus jamais l'alcool n'aurait cette emprise sur ma vie.

Il leva le regard vers elle. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant était bien plus qu'un regard entre de simples amis. Non, Elizabeth était touchée par ce que venait de lui confier John, et John était heureux d'avoir pu en parler.

Elle le regarda avec une telle tendresse et un tel soutient que John ferma les yeux et baissa légèrement la tête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la même chose. Leurs fronts se retrouvèrent coller l'un contre l'autre.

On n'entendit plus que les crépitements du feu à côté d'eux. Les mains toujours jointes, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi lorsque John murmura.

**John : **Merci.

Ils se détachèrent, quelque peu et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé pour que John se confie de cette manière mais Elizabeth en était heureuse et il n'avait pas à la remercier. Elle aimait être là pour lui et elle le serait toujours.

Elle en était certaine maintenant. Ils étaient proches. Plus proches que n'importe qui sur Atlantis. Elle en était persuadée. Elle avait besoin de cet homme dans sa vie et il avait besoin d'elle.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de John tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle voulait tellement lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Mais les mots lui manquaient et elle avait la sensation qu'ils seraient de trop à cet instant.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement. L'un comme l'autre savait très bien ce qui allait se passer mais aucun des deux n'arrêta les choses. Elizabeth fit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent doucement et un premier effleurement fut échangé. Ils avaient tout les deux fermés les yeux au moment où leurs souffles n'avaient plus formé qu'un. Mais cela fut vite suivit d'un baiser plus prolongé. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un rythme lent et tendre.

Ils se séparèrent très lentement et Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit John encore les yeux fermés entrain d'apprécier ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il ouvrit à son tour les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Elizabeth qui lui sourit légèrement.

Elle baissa les yeux vers leurs deux mains jointes puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

**Elizabeth : **Bonne nuit.

Elle se leva délicatement et commença à s'éloigner en lui lâchant la main. Mais il la retint doucement. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit. Elle lui sourit et le regard qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant dissipa tout les doutes qu'il y aurait pu avoir.

Il lui lâcha la main et la regarda s'éloigner puis entrer dans sa tente.

**FIN**


End file.
